Close Call
by Sean Montgomery
Summary: Part 4 of 7. A puff piece story turns into an investigation for our favorite reporters...


Disclaimers: Superman doesn't belong to me. Join me in the bliss of fangirling glee.

Notes: This was my submission to the _Around the World in 12 Days_ challenge in the 12 Days of Clois community over at LJ. As you can see, it's the fourth part of a currently unknown amount of pieces. I figured there was no point in putting a limit on how many of these there are going to be, so... there you go. ; ) Enjoy!

* * *

"It's a puff piece," Lois said irritably, tossing a small folder onto Clark's desk with a satisfying 'snap', glaring at it like it directly threatened her life. "A Pulitzer Prize-winning reporter thrown on a puff piece! Who does Perry think he is?"

"He's the editor, Lois," Clark said from behind her, clumsily making his way to his desk and avoiding direct eye contact with her. "He knows what's good enough to be on the front page. It could be that your last few pieces haven't been exactly… um, up to par." He gulped when her shoulders tensed. "Maybe he's trying to broaden your horizons and give you something a little harder to work with."

She stopped and directed her glare at him, suddenly wishing she had some kind of heat vision so that she could fry his head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He winced. Still not looking at her, she could see his eyes shift back and forth. "Well… nothing against your style, Lois. I mean… I-I'm not saying it needs to be improved or anything…"

With hands on her hips, she watched him wheel his chair towards his desk, moving his mouse to deactivate the screen saver. While a program booted up, she lifted a recent addition of the _Planet_ over his head, pointing at a random article. "It's certainly nothing like this."

"My article on the city council? Perry liked that one."

"It made the fifth page, Clark. Did you happen to notice that my latest is sitting right next to yours?" Glancing over her shoulder, she leaned forward so the paper also covered her head, sitting on the desk to make it easier. With her head bent close to his, she smiled. "Did Perry really just give us an assignment in Malibu? For a whole weekend? A Friday to Sunday kinda thing?"

"That's what it sounds like," he smiled back, a tender affection mixing with a slight sense of nervousness. "That doesn't feel awkward for you, does it?"

She gave him a wry grin. Lowering her voice even more, she said, "Discovering your working partner is Superman after virtually making out with him is awkward."

He had the decency to blush. "I hear most people would consider that lucky." There was a small twinkle in his eye.

"You _know_ what I mean." Stopping to take his earlier question into consideration, she stared at him for a moment. "Does it feel awkward for _you_?"

He didn't take long to think about the answer. "Actually, no. I was thinking not too long ago that we might need to get away for a while. I don't think we've had a chance to since Christmas in Smallville."

Warmth flooded her grin. She glanced at a small calendar sitting on his desk and noted the month. It was mid-April. "Four months," she said thoughtfully. Then, with a bit of amusement, "What have we been doing these past four months?"

"Starting a relationship. Figuring out where we are in that relationship. How we break the news to Jason, how we involve Jason in it…"

"Four months of thinking? That's a little too much thought for me. I don't remember there being a lot of action."

Her vague term made him blush a little. She smiled, finding his misinterpretation amusing. "Something wrong?"

"Uh… a-action?"

"Yeah, you know… flowers, chocolates, dates…nights were you watch a ballgame in front of the TV with a pizza while I sit by your side bored out of my mind… or with my laptop. You know… stuff like that."

She nearly giggled when he visibly relaxed. "Right," he sighed with a smile. "Action. Well, you can blame me for that."

Her tone softened. "I don't have to blame you for anything, Clark. Duel duties make it tough. It's like having two different jobs – one by day and one by night. Sometimes the night job mixes with the day job."

The paper sagged a bit, an odd representation of the guilt that suddenly covered his face. "I should have done more, though. Working together doesn't really count for 'private time'."

"Don't," she said firmly, placing a hand on his, reaching across him like she was pointing out something in the article. "We have a chance to make time now. Let's do this puff piece." She couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "Then juggle a few dates or something while we finish it. Jason can stay with Perry, and you and I can… talk. Catch up." The hand over his started to gently caress the knuckles, the motions small but felt with his heightened senses. "I've missed you since Christmas. We haven't had a chance to talk like that since then."

His smile was warm with anticipation. "Okay. I'll set up hotel arrangements."

* * *

Less than a week later, the duo set out to work on a piece that Lois loudly declared was a job meant for a lousy, no good reporter who was too worried to get their feet wet. Clark, once meekly walking behind her while glancing worriedly at others during her tirade, grinned broadly at her in the elevator. "You don't think that was pushing it?"

"Absolutely not. It _is_ a puff piece. It's also a wonderful excuse for us to get out of here. And don't you dare try to deny it. I know you're thinking the same thing."

"I wasn't going to argue. Time away will be good for us."

"And what about… _everyone else_?"

He gave her a small smile, his look significant. "I'll deal with that when it comes. As far as I'm concerned, I'm yours for the whole weekend."

Had Clark been paying more attention, he would have seen the small gleam that appeared in Lois' eyes. Though the reporter couldn't help herself, she began to indulge in small fantasies for their time together. Walking down the beach in Malibu, working on the story together, maybe stealing small kisses and glances as their investigation progressed... She tried to keep her romantic thoughts to a minimum as they went to the airport for their flight ("_Really, Lois. Flight at this point – super-flight, that is – might be a bit much. If we go ahead and use the tickets that Perry gave us, the chances of us getting through this story without any suspicions are much better_."). She found, though, that sitting close to him and being able to observe him was a luxury she had missed. It wasn't very often that they got time to themselves. Anything beyond a story here and there was spent eating in silence or discussing how they would raise Jason. Bonding, yes, but not the kind she had in mind. The time with just the two of them was sorely missed. Christmas seemed like years ago.

Taking a small risk, the most famous reporter in Metropolis walked behind him as they departed the plane, reaching out as soon as they were in the airport to take his hand. He nearly stopped, his steps slowing considerably to look at their joined hands, then her face. She offered him a small smile, searching for the same on his. After a moment, taking in her features and their hands one more time, he gave her an open-mouthed smile. Lois nearly sighed. He had been thinking the same things she had.

So, when they arrived at their hotel on the sunny coast of Malibu, California, she was certain he would be an anxious to get to their room as she was. Still holding onto his hand, she bit her lip to keep from smiling, though she was sure he could hear her increased heart rate.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a moment, leaning down and glancing around them over the rims of his glasses. "Your heart sped up."

"I'm fine. Just excited to be back at the coast," she lied. She glanced up at him. He was looking down on her with a raised eyebrow. He didn't buy it.

"What?" she said, defeat in her tone. "My heart doesn't always speed up when I'm with you?"

He honestly wasn't expecting that answer. He stood straighter and looked momentarily flustered. "Well, I wasn't… I mean, I-I was just… um…"

"Relax, Clark. I'm kidding. You know I know that as well as you do."

Again, he looked flustered, but he turned his head forward and opened the door of the hotel, guiding her through the busy narrow street filled with people. It made sense – there was no point to be talking about their relationship in broad daylight for the world to see. It was better for them to be alone when they finally started talking. Privacy was a valued thing to him, or else the world would know of his alter ego. Besides, she wanted to be alone with him for a while, too.

So it was completely rational of her to look at him incredulously when he handed her a key to _their_ room… saying it was the key to _hers_.

"Mine?" she said after a moment. "You reserved two rooms?"

He blinked back at her. "Yeah."

"Why?"

Another blink. Complete confusion. "Why not?"

Any fantasy was completely crushed faster than a speeding bullet. Snatching the key from her hand, she completely ignored the look he gave her when she grabbed her single suitcase and stomped up the stairs, muttering, "Of all the idiotic times to be noble and valiant and all that other crap he knows he is…"

Clark showed up beside her moments later, fumbling to put his wallet back into his pockets, slinging his own bag over one shoulder. He intentionally tripped over a step. Lois momentarily marveled at how obvious his 'act' was to her. "Lois, what's the matter? Did you want another hotel?"

She indulged in the silent treatment, quietly loving the way he was fumbling with his words, trying to understand why she was suddenly a walking time bomb instead of the hand-holder she had been moments before. Finally, when she reached her room and felt bad enough about making him confused, she dropped her bag and waved a hand at him. "Clark, forget it. It's fine."

He stopped next her. Looking up at him, she saw his eyes were confused and… hurt? Just the slightest bit of it mixed in with the hundreds of other things he was feeling. Clutching the key in one hand, she reached up and placed the hand she had waved moments before on his face. "What is it?"

He blushed again. She loved it when he did that. "I just… I didn't think it'd be right. We're trying to… to figure this out, right? Wouldn't…" he nervously looked down and played with his key. "Wouldn't that be moving… a little fast?"

Now she _really_ felt bad. It would make sense for him to want to take things slowly. Really, she knew she should feel the same way. Was it the thought that they could _finally_ talk, _finally_ be alone to discuss their relationship that had gotten her so excited? Whatever the reason, she gave him an understanding smile, angling her head a bit so he would look at her. "You know… you're right."

His eyes cleared. The blush still remained, but he was able to offer her a small grin in return.

"I'm going to run in and unpack my things. Would it bother you if I came by your room a little later?"

"N-no. Not at all. Actually," here he grinned and pointed his thumb across the hall. "I'm right over there."

She looked over his shoulder, grinning when she saw that the numbers to his room where numerically one up from hers. Taking her hand off his face, she put it on her hip. "You did that on purpose."

His grin grew. "Maybe."

She pointed a finger at him. "That's sneaky." She paused, keeping her finger just under his nose for dramatic affect. "I love it." She gave him a small smile.

Winking at her, he took the key from her hands and slid it through the small lock. When the green light blinked back at him, he opened the door and propped it open by putting her bag in the doorway. "Go inside and get a shower, or whatever it is you do to relax. I have a few… uh, _things_ I need to do before you come over."

She was almost ready to say something about how he had said the weekend was for them, but stopped short. Who was she to make him chose between his duty to the world and his weekend with her? She certainly was more mature than that, and she wasn't going to start heading down that road again, especially not when she knew where it had led them the first time around. When he raised his eyebrows at her in question, she realized she hadn't answered him. She raised her own eyebrows in return. "What? You need _my_ permission? Go!"

He smiled, leaning forward to kiss her cheek before turning to his own room and quickly sliding his own key through the lock. As quickly as he entered, he shut the door. Lois didn't even allow herself a chance to think about how he was planning on getting in and out of the hotel without being noticed. Grabbing her bag, she shut the door and made way for the shower.

* * *

Early the next morning, typing away at her laptop with a fresh cup of coffee by her side, Lois shuffled through a few notes on the 'puff piece' and sighed. It seemed utterly ridiculous to her that Perry would assign the both of them to this piece when it was clearly a one-person job. What little research she had managed to do while Clark was away was more than enough to not only get the piece written, but for her partner to go through it himself and bring his own point of view to the story. It might not be anything Pulitzer Prize-winning, but it would be enough to get to the front page.

Ignoring the small growls she emitted at the thought of writing something _not_ worthy of the coveted Prize, she took another gulp of coffee and was preparing to grab another cup when there was a knock at the door. She set the cup down a little harder than intended and took the few steps needed to get to her destination. Clark was on the other side, glancing around nervously.

"Um… hi," he said finally, looking at her like Jason did when he knew he was going to be scolded. "Sorry I wasn't there last night. Several things needed to be… taken care of."

She held his gaze for a moment, feeling tender amusement arise when he continued to fidget nervously. Then she smiled, shaking her head. "You don't have to be so nervous, you know. I'm not going to bite your head off just because you weren't there last night. You think I don't understand you have a job to do?"

He sighed. "I just know that… what I said earlier about this weekend being for us…"

She angled her head under his until he was looking her in the eyes. "You think I don't understand you have a job to do?" she repeated.

There was a small light in his eyes. Offering her the barest of smiles, he nodded. She smiled back then stood straighter. "So… what do you plan to do about it?"

The smile that grew suddenly on his face gave her every indication that he had been thinking of ways to make last night up to her. Looking at her very business-like attire of nice jeans and a blouse, he gave her a pointed look. "Did you bring anything more… casual?"

"Well, I'm not going to break into 'mommy wear', but I think I have a few things that could work well. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, there was a nice, long stretch of beach conveniently placed outside our hotel. Are you up for a walk?"

She pretended to think about it for a moment. "Well, I don't think I brought anything along for a leisurely stroll, but I think I can come up with something."

He stared back. "You're a terrible liar. You honestly believe that I'm convinced you didn't think about strolls on the beach while we were here?"

She shrugged. "If you're willing to buy something to accommodate me, I won't complain."

He chuckled. "Now I really don't believe you. Meet me in the lobby in five minutes."

* * *

An hour later, strolling down one of the long stretches of beach in the sunny Malibu weather, Lois couldn't help but chuckle at the 'casual wear' that Clark had chosen for himself. She was honestly surprised that random spectators hadn't stopped to stare or follow them around in stunned wonder. She doubted that many people came to Malibu in flannel and jeans, though she had to admit that rolled-up pant legs was as casual as she'd ever seen him.

Grinning to herself, she squeezed his hand. The horned-rimmed glasses just added to the look. He couldn't honestly think that this was a normal thing in Malibu…

"I have a strange feeling that chuckle means I'm out of place."

_Or maybe he could._

"Let's just say that the locals should be gathering 'round for experimentation sometime soon." She took another look at his attire and shook her head. "I can't get that farm boy out of you for anything, can I?"

"What's wrong with the way I look?"

_Oh, Clark. Honestly…_ "The flannel is the biggest set-back. Please tell me you have something on under that."

"Of course I do. Were you hoping I'd drape it around your shoulders?"

She stopped and stared at him, getting his attention when their joined hands tugged as he continued to walk. He stared back at her dumbly. "What?"

"You don't get out very much, do you?"

"What's wrong with draping this around your shoulders?"

"We aren't exactly in Kansas, you know."

He fumbled for something to say in response. Deciding subtly wasn't enough on his super dulled brain, she gestured at his flannel shirt. "Off with the flannel, Clark. Flannel says hayseed."

He released her hand and undid a button, grinning all the while. "But I _am_ a hayseed, Lois."

"You're a smart-aleck is what you are. Give me the shirt."

She was lucky this was one day he decided to keep the suit off. A plain white shirt greeted her eyes when he finally peeled the flannel off. Taking a moment to admire the toned forearms and long fingered hands, she rolled the shirt into a ball and tossed it over her shoulder into the surf of the ocean. "I'll let you keep your glasses on. Isn't that good enough?"

"That was my favorite shirt." There was a small whine in his voice when he pointed at it lazily bobbing away.

"I'll buy you another favorite shirt. This one you'll be able to wear around the _Planet_ for all to see and enjoy. As enduring as the flannel is, it's not going to work in Malibu."

He nervously looked down at his white t-shirt, rubbing his hand over the fabric. "Is this really all I need?"

She realized he probably hadn't really worn one layer of clothing recently, seeing how he needed to do all he could to hide his suit. Reaching out to him, she placed her hand in the center of his chest where the S symbol would have been. "Do you feel… exposed?"

"Oddly enough," he admitted, taking her hand and leading her down the beach near the surf. "I guess it makes sense. It _is_ warm and humid, isn't it?"

"Sure, rub it in that you're impervious to the weather." She winked at him. "It's warm. I wouldn't say humid, but the water feels nice."

"Do you want to go somewhere cooler?"

"We don't have to go back now."

"No, I mean…" he pointed to the long, curving stretch of beach in front of them, lowering his voice when a couple passed by. "There're a few caves over there. Do you want to sit down for a while?"

Lois put a hand over her eyes and squinted. "Caves? Where?"

He grinned, stretching out his arm. "Way down… that way."

"Beyond the curve of the beach?"

"Just a little. The curve in the land actually has something to do with it."

She grinned. "The caves it is, then."

It took them fifteen minutes to get to where the caves were visible. The time for the two flew by like seconds, filled with stolen glances and tender touches. It was definitely the escape both desired and needed. The bond they felt they had been lacking was slowly being reshaped and reformed, small talk coming easily and almost naturally again. Behind them were the story, their job, and anything else that had gotten in the way recently. For the precious fifteen minutes, they were surrounded in a world known only to them.

When they reached the caves, the wondrous feeling hadn't left, making them both feel as if they truly were alone in this corner of the world. Lois grinned at the sprouts of green grass and mold that covered the caves before her, holding onto Clark's arm so she could brush the sand off her feet. Clark was holding their shoes in one hand and had been doing so since they decided to head to the caves. "Is it just me, or does this look like a scene out of a deserted island movie?"

"Better than something starring Frankie and Annette. How far inland do you think this thing goes?"

Clark stared intently at the length of the cave. "Um… I'm not sure."

Lois stopped outside a small mouth. "You're not sure?"

"I can see into the main land, but otherwise…"

"What, is it made of lead?"

He squinted and stared harder. "I really don't know."

She grinned, an adventurous gleam in her eye. "Well, there's only one way to find out, right?"

She took a step onto one of the cold, damp rocks that made up the mouth of the cave. Clark carefully gripped her arm, holding her in place. "Wait. Do you want your shoes? It could get slippery in there."

Lois looked at his hand and her shoes, then his face. "What am I, frou-frou, frills and lace to you? Get in here!"

Clark sighed helplessly at her shadowy form, quickly scanning their immediate area to make sure she wasn't going to cut her feet on anything. By the time he was satisfied, she had already disappeared deep into the mouth. He took her shoes and haphazardly stuffed them into his back pockets, then climbed in after her.

As Lois moved further and further inside, she got a chill down her spine. The dampness of the cave felt strange against the warmth of her sun-beaten hair and skin. Heading further inside, curving her toes around any rocks she stepped on, she felt her legs give out when she hit a small dip about three feet deep. Standing to her full height, she turned around and waited for Clark, who came behind her a small while later. She could just make out his form in the small light provided from the space they had entered in. Apparently he had put his own shoes back on – his feet squeaked as he stepped off the stones she had just used.

"Are we having fun yet?" he said sarcastically, pushing up his glasses and looking around. He nervously put a hand in his pocket.

"Are you worried that someone is going to find us?"

"Not really. I'm just worried about—oof!"

For all of the super-strength he possessed, he was suddenly helpless, forced against the damp wall of the cave, caught off guard. Her lips bombarded his, her fingers diving into his hair, as his eyes were wider than they'd ever been before. Then, as quickly as it happened, she pulled back, gasping slightly, chuckling breathlessly at his stunned reaction. "Sorry. I've been dying to do that since last night."

After a moment, he finally exhaled. He gave her a small grin. "Since last night? What took you so long?"

They both froze. Grinning tenderly, throwing caution to the wind, Clark took her hand and led her further into the cave, keeping their hands joined and occasionally waiting for her to catch up with him before continuing. After a moment, he began to slow, his face darkening for just a moment before she reached for the frames of his glasses.

"Your challenge," she said quietly, "is to make sure these lenses don't break. Can you make out in a cave without losing your glasses?"

Before he could answer she kissed him again. Deep, slow drugging kisses that left him dizzy and incoherent. He lifted his hands and let them trail down her back, wondering why he felt like doing only that when he tried to match her intense kisses. He could feel the dampness from the cave begin to seep into his shirt and he shivered, lifting a hand to run it through her hair… only to find he could hardly do so. His eyes shot open. _Oh, no…_

Lois felt his hands slacken and his head fall back against the cave wall. For half a second she believed his reaction was due to pleasure, smiling coyly and hooking the frames of his glasses in her jeans, taking the same arm and running over the firm muscles of his shoulder… but when his upper body began to fall forward, her haze cleared immediately. Reaching out to him, she hooked an arm under his and put the other around his neck, trying to break his fall, guiding him as well as she could to the cave floor. She couldn't see his face, but his breathing was shallow. "Clark? Clark, what's the matter?" She gently put her hands on his face, wishing she could see through the darkness. She felt his eyes clamp shut, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down with his gasps. "Clark? Talk to me!"

His breath was becoming labored. "It's… it's in here…"

"It… it? What is?"

"Krypt… kryptonite…"

Her heart froze. With her hands still on his face, she glanced upward. Just a little ways further, embedded deep in the cave walls, was a large collection of green rocks, glowing dully. She felt sick to her stomach. No wonder they hadn't seen them when they came in earlier. There was no light to strike the rocks, so there was no way to tell…

_No light!_

Trying to sit him up, Lois grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, trying to balance his massive size with her delicate frame. "C'mon, Clark," she muttered. "I know this is hurting you, but you have to stand up. I can't do this without you helping me."

His legs clumsily shifted under them, bending at the knee to stand only for seconds before reaching out for the cave wall to support himself. Grabbing her shoes out of his back pockets, she balanced on one leg and managed to sneak her feet into them before using all the strength she had to pull him over the larger rocks. It felt like she was lifting a boulder twice her size. Dragging him through the rest of the cave was just as great a chore. Finally, when she found herself at the mouth of the cave, she groaned. They had entered the cave in the late afternoon. The sun was already setting, casting long, dark shadows over their location. Lois took a peek around the cave and groaned. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Lois…"

Rushing back to his side, she was finally able to see how pale he looked. He was sweating, something she had seen few times in her life, his form trembling under her fingers. He started to shiver, his breath coming out in gasps while his arms clutched at his shoulders. He began to moan deeply. "I'm so cold…"

* * *

Getting Clark back to his hotel room was nothing but a struggle. She had first given him his glasses back, intent to keep his identity from the prying eyes of the world while she used what strength she had left to get him away from the caves. The further away from the kryptonite he was the better he seemed to get, but he was still incoherent when she took the key from his pants pocket and got him into his room. While she was feeling a familiar, fierce protective streak, she knew she wasn't going to be able to rest until she discovered one negatively glaring detail in her otherwise pleasant day.

_Why on earth was kryptonite in that cave?_

Retracing their footsteps with a flashlight, it took Lois a while before she was able to make her way back to the caves. There was no moonlight to provide her any extra security with her sight, but suddenly she was happy for that – extra light might have made her uneasy. Kryptonite being in the cave was bad enough.

Sticking the flashlight between her teeth, Lois took her time climbing through the rocks to the spot where Clark had collapsed. The wind outside whistled in her ears, but other than that there was no sound. She half-expected to hear a high-pitched dripping noise echoing in the distance. No such thing. Lifting the flashlight overhead, what she found made her gasp – all along the ceiling, the sickly dull glow of kryptonite ran from one wall to the next. It was everywhere.

Biting her lip, she shined the light on it, hoping it would provide some much needed extra light. It was nowhere near as bright as her flashlight, but she was able to take a quick glance at her surroundings.

She froze. Off in the distance to the right… was that a door?

Squeezing through a small crack, she discovered the path before her was much smoother than the one behind it. In fact, she didn't have to worry about ducking her head anymore. Flashing her light before her, she found that what was before her was, in fact, a door. It certainly wasn't wooden, and there wasn't any handle from what she could see. But there was a small crack open to where she could see that there was something on the other side. Putting the flashlight back in her teeth, she pushed on the large rock until it shifted and rested against the wall.

She stopped. Before her, decorated in large elaborate woodwork and filled with books and maps was something like a den. In the middle of it all was a large mahogany desk with papers neatly stacked on its surface. To the corner was a small radio. In another corner was a large bed with satin sheets, made perfectly and ready for the owner to rest in them when desired. There was no uncomfortable draft here, no sign that this place was in a cave. It didn't look like it had been used recently, but the real question was why it was there in the first place…?

Taking a few steps into the room, Lois shined the light on the desk, trying to figure out what the purpose of this place was. Nothing seemed to be too out of the ordinary (though a spare room in the middle of a cave was as out of the ordinary as it could get), but she couldn't get past how many maps were in the room. Two were under her beam of light now, both showing the coastline of Malibu and several cities to the north and south. Several others decorated a few of the walls. Shuffling a few papers on the desk, she discovered several papers on geology and minerals. There was even something about the price of the land should it be refurbished.

She stopped, blinked, and then folded back the papers to see that one more clearly – it contained several paragraphs from real estate agencies regarding disaster policies. They were dated several years ago.

She dropped the paper. Looking over the rest of the desk, she found that the papers on it weren't just maps, but diagrams. Two larger pictures of missiles were outlined before her, each one with scribbled notes and locations. Under those were more maps, but these were in greater detail. Each name was a brick in her stomach: Costa Del Lex, Luthorville, Marina Del Lex, Lex Springs… _Otisburg?_

She shivered. Suddenly the reason behind the den being so deep within the cave made sense.

This hideout had belonged to Lex Luthor.

* * *

"Yes, Perry, I'm sure… because who else would hide information about real estate in a cave on a beach in California? ... Yes, I know it sounds strange because the missile struck the San Andreas Fault and would have affected the state somehow, but we both know Luthor is smarter than that… I don't know. Maybe the cave is intentionally on that side so that Luthor could have a place to make his plans, knowing the evidence would be gone when California went into the ocean? ... I don't know, Perry! There are a number of people Luthor wants dead! ... What does _Clark _think about this?"

Lois, pacing in the middle of her hotel room, stopped. She looked at the closed door and gave herself a mental image of Clark leaning against the frame like he was earlier that morning. The ache in her stomach intensified. Her mind's eye gave his face a pale sheen like she had last seen it when she pulled him out of the cave.

"Clark agrees with me," she said confidently. She sighed. "Yes, he's seen the evidence. Do you think I just walked out of there with nothing to support myself? What kind of a reporter do you think I am? … Trust me, this is bigger than what we were originally sent here for. We'll have something for you by the time we walk in the door on Monday morning… why Monday? Perry, we have to redo this thing! At least give us a day to do it! … Yes, I promise we'll have a story for you when we walk through the doors. Now go away so that we can get some work done!"

Lois clapped the cell phone shut with a loud snap. With the room bathed in silence, it suddenly felt like all the weight of her fears and worries fell on her shoulders. Dropping her cell phone on her bed and ignoring the screensaver on the open screen of her laptop, she grabbed two keys – her own and Clark's when she had helped him to his room earlier – and walked out the door. Listening intently when she reached his door, Lois knocked lightly on the wood and didn't wait for an answer before sliding the key through the lock.

Darkness greeted her when she opened and closed the door. The faint light in the room came from beyond the tightly-closed curtains that she had shut earlier while helping him into his bed. It wasn't likely that someone could see through the windows, especially not when his room was three floors higher than the top of the building next to him, but she had to remain cautious all the same. One could never be too safe when it came to Superman.

Walking further into the room, Lois made out his large form buried under the covers in his bed. He was shivering; his breaths came out in short gasps while his hands rubbed his arms. All she could see of him was a thick thatch of hair sticking out from under the sheets.

"Clark?"

A gasp met her inquiry. Pale fingers folded back the blanket. Bloodshot eyes met her. "Lois?" he rasped.

Compassion overwhelmed her. Kneeling beside him, she reached out and took his cold, clammy hand in hers, the unfamiliarity of seeing him so vulnerable startling her. He still looked pale, was still as sick as ever. "Clark? My God, are you okay?"

She could tell he was fighting between honesty and omission, wanting to tell her the truth bit concerned over how she would feel. "Terrible," he finally said, opting for the truth. "If this is what it feels like to be sick… feverish, shivering, and aches all over…"

Despite his vulnerability, she found herself smiling tenderly at his words. He was so much more like Jason than he realized. She reached out and brushed some damp strands of hair out of his eyes. "Have you ever been sick before?"

"Only once or twice when I was little. Recently it's only been like this when exposed to kryptonite." He seemed to hit a realization. He gasped for a deeper breath. "Lois… in the cave… there was kryptonite on the ceiling. Lots of it. Everywhere."

"I know. I went back and searched through it after I got you back into your room. Clark, you're never going to believe this, but…" She stopped, leaning forward and putting her other hand on his forearm. "The cave had a hidden door – a secret room. I think it had something to do with Luthor's plot to destroy California."

The hand in hers, cold from his exposure, grew colder. He turned his head and looked at the wall over her shoulder. "Luthor's plot." He said quietly. It wasn't a question.

"I need to bring certain things back so we can be sure, but I found lots of interesting things while there – maps, documents on real estate – like I told Perry, who else would have real estate notes in a cave on a beach in Malibu? – Some books on landmass and other things. There were even a few illustrations of the missiles that he shot out to the San Andreas Fault. It looks like that's where he was making his plans. It's probably why the kryptonite's there. He'd do anything to protect himself, even when he felt like he was completely safe."

He didn't respond. His eyes were glazed over, lost in memory. The hand that held hers suddenly held it tighter. Sensing his unease, Lois moved closer to him until her front was all but resting on the bed. "Clark? I thought you would have wanted this information. What's the matter?"

He sighed. "You did well, Lois. This is just another key to add to the plethora of others to ensure Luthor receives extended jail time once he's found. Do you think he'll still get a double life sentence?" There was a bitter edge to his voice she had only heard him use when Luthor was involved in conversation.

"I think he'd get a double life sentence regardless of what we do. It's making sure he doesn't do any more damage that's the issue."

He continued to shiver while staring at the wall over her shoulder. Sighing, she looked around the room for an extra blanket. Finding none, she released his hand and walked over to the other side of the bed. She slowly settled in beside him, on top of the covers, trying not to disturb him. Cuddling close, she wrapped her left arm around him and used her right to prop her head up. He shivered again, but whether it was from his own chills or her close proximity, she couldn't tell.

"As much as I appreciate you trying to stay focused on this conversation," she whispered, unsure of how his super hearing was working at the moment. "I can tell that I'm losing you. You've got that look on your face… are you going to burn a hole in the wall soon?"

He grinned slightly. She leaned forward and settled the side of her face in his hair. "There you are," she whispered. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

She paused, waiting for him to answer, allowing him to take all the time he needed to gather his thoughts. He took his time in answering, opening and closing his mouth a few times before finally coming to a satisfying answer. "I remember feeling something similar to this in Metropolis…in that hospital. My head was pounding and that wound…" She could feel his fingers reach under him, rubbing the spot Luthor's shiv had pierced him. "Feeling like this…that's what it's like to die."

Lois lay still for a moment before realizing he was talking about finding her crushed to death after the earthquake in the Fault. He had told her of his decision to turn back time when he found her broken and battered, his resolve to continue saving the world shattered like the body he cradled. The decision hadn't been a hard one to make, but he admitted he often thought of the sacrifices made to do the act. Any small reminder seemed to bring it up in his memory, temporarily locking away the rest of the world while the results of his actions weighted on his mind. It had been the first and the last open talk they had had since Christmas.

"I'm not sure," she answered honestly, holding him a little tighter, willing him to draw strength from her presence. "But I do know what it's like to feel like the end is near. You and I both know that well." She had meant for the comment to be amusing, but he obviously didn't take it that way. He sighed deeper, shivering again. "You need sunlight, don't you? Are you going to be okay until it rises?"

"I've managed before," he groaned. He pulled the covers closer around his chin and buried his face in his pillow. "I'm sorry this happened. I was looking forward to having dinner with you tonight."

It seemed he was speaking more to himself than he was to her. Squeezing his arm, she let it drop to his front, hanging limp on the sheets. "I'd much rather you be safe and away from the kryptonite. _I_ was the one acting like a teenager."

He chuckled. "Did you act like that a lot as a teenager?"

"Oh, I don't want to think about that," she muttered.

He managed a series of chuckles that faded into coughs. She grinned affectionately. It seemed he was getting better. He couldn't have heard that without his super-hearing. Settling in again, feeling her eyelids drooping shut, she resisted the urge to yawn. "So, are you feeling better? About everything?"

He sighed. "I don't think I'll ever get over what I did."

That one woke her up. "Clark… something was going to happen anyway. There are things that even Superman can't prevent."

"Superman was the one that turned back time."

"Superman was the one who did what Miss Tessmacher asked and saved her mother before anyone else."

"Superman risked her life… risked others' lives… to make sure you'd be okay."

She sighed irritably. She nearly punched him in his shoulder, but realized it would have hurt her more than him. Doing her best to keep all frustration out of her voice, she held him tight again. "Clark… you have to let this go."

"I'm not going to be able to let it go, Lois. This affected the lives of hundreds. Thousands."

"And Luthor's plot was to send the entire state of California into the Pacific, wasn't it? LA, San Francisco, San Diego, Sacramento… that's millions of people, Clark. You can mope about lives you didn't save that day, but you saved an entire _state_. Men, _great_ men, live their entire lives trying to do what you did. Most of them don't get anywhere near 'literal'. So you can lay here all you want and think about the negatives, or you can realize that you did something much bigger in the end. Consider all the movie stars whose beach front property you saved."

She got a laugh out of him then. Grinning at him while he slowly made his decision, she lightheartedly tapped his arm. "Seriously, though. I know it won't be easy for you. I know how long it's been weighing on your mind. Just promise me that you'll at least try to let it go. It might affect you in the future, otherwise."

He didn't answer right away, but when he finally did, nodding his head and reaching for the hand draped over him, she felt more at ease. Giving in to her earlier impulse, she rested her head beside his and closed her eyes, feeling herself relax.

"Are you staying?" he asked quietly.

"Uh-huh."

"Are you going to be warm enough?"

She grinned. "Once you get to feeling like yourself, yes."

He chuckled, the sound rumbling through her from being so close to him. No more words were spoken between the two, the late night and long day finally weighing on them as they drifted peacefully off to sleep.

* * *

Two days later, his head resting on his hand that was propped on his desk chair, Clark watched Lois as she presented the finishing touches of their article to Perry. Both his partner and the editor had given him permission to leave the room when they brought the article in (Lois' voice stronger than Perry's), so he took the opportunity to sit and watch as they bickered and argued over how the thing was going to end. Police investigating the area? A worldwide manhunt for Luthor with, finally, enough evidence to keep him behind bars?

_Not to mention I'm here this time,_ he thought dully. At least the man wasn't causing any trouble. At the moment.

Realizing he was probably staring at Lois for too long, he jerked in his seat and sat upright, pulling out some files and pretending to be hard at work on… whatever it was he had been working on before Malibu. He lost track of things after Perry had presented them with the puff piece. The opportunity was too perfect. Time together, alone, away from all the distractions that had been preventing them from some time alone… it was handed to him on a silver platter. And, once again, his greatest nemesis had an unintentional hand in disrupting any plans he had made.

Glancing at Lois again, he reached inside the pocket of his pants and fingered the ring nestled inside. He knew he had said that moving too fast was a bad idea, but he wondered how she would feel wearing his ring so early. It wasn't like they had to be married right away. They could take their time – they could work on things until they both felt comfortable where they were. He could get used to the role of a father. She could get used to stepping back into a relationship. They could do all the normal things they had missed out on – movies, dinners, time with Jason and just being a family in general. Then, when it felt like the right time… maybe.

_Wouldn't that be moving… a little fast?_

He sighed. Maybe Malibu was a sign that he was thinking _too soon_. The beach had been wonderful, the privacy of the cave was great… but the last place he wanted to pledge undying love was a cave. He knew that Lois was a practical girl, but even she deserved something grand and romantic in her life. He owed it to her. But if his dinner plans had fallen through, then it had to be too early. Or something. They were _only_ four months into a serious commitment. Had he been indulging in his own fantasies a little too seriously?

Either way, he still had the ring, and he certainly had time. As Lois came back from Perry's office with a triumphant smile, he offered her a small wave, slipping back into character as easily as it was to slip in and out of the bullpen. His mood immediately lifted. He watched her sit at her desk and type.

It might have been too soon for a proposal in Malibu, but they would be ready.

Be it in a few months or a few years… he'd wait as long as she needed.

They would be ready.

* * *

_What are you thinking?_

_Press the small purple button,_

_Please tell me your thoughts!_


End file.
